


the stuff of dreams

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Armitage Hux, Domestic Fluff, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Married Couple, Stuffing, Thanksgiving Dinner, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Thanksgiving leftovers are as traditional as the meal itself, but only if they survive long enough to really be "left over."Or: Kylo sneaks some late-night pie for his hungry husband to enjoy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	the stuff of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little stuffing kink drabble in the spirit of the holiday.

“Alright, if we’re going to pull this off, you gotta be quiet,” Kylo whispered as he inched open the bedroom doorway, peering out into the hall. After checking that the coast was clear, he looked over his shoulder and waved at Hux to follow him. 

And Hux did, but not without a snort and a roll of his eyes. “Oh please. Why? We’re grown adults, not children who need to sneak around without waking mummy and daddy.” 

“You really wanna inflict more of that infamous Han Solo wit on yourself? ‘Cause if he finds you scarfing down a whole pie on your own, he’ll be merciless.” Kylo raised a brow. “And you’ll get moody.”

Hux frowned. It was true, he was still adjusting a bit to Kylo’s father’s tell-it-like-it-is attitude. While he was sure it was all in good humor, he would appreciate if he heard a few less cracks at his expense for the rest of the time they were staying here. “Slow down kid, save some food for the rest of us,” was funny the first time, less so the second and third. 

“You’ve made your point,” Hux huffed as he ambled out into hallway, belly jiggling under his silk pajamas. They were new, an early Christmas gift from Kylo’s mother. Despite his misgivings when he’d first pulled them out of the box, they fit like a dream, even over his post-Thanksgiving belly. Yet, as he rubbed the ample curve with one hand and heard a growl rumbling out from deep inside of him, he could tell he still had some room left.

“Hey, what did I say about being quiet?” Kylo joked, giving Hux’s belly a quick pat and bringing his finger to his lips. “ _Shh_ ,” he whispered, addressing his husband’s noisy middle. Hux stifled a chuckle into his palm.

“Better do this quick, or it’ll wake the whole house before long.” Hux squeezed past Kylo, thoughts already zooming ahead to the pies he knew lay waiting in the refrigerator. He’d watched out of the corner of his eye as Kylo’s mother had put them away earlier, already forming the greedy plan in his mind. Kylo had hopped on board the moment Hux had mentioned it while they were getting ready for bed, practically chomping at the bit to engage in some late-night mischief. Almost like he was channeling his younger self due to the fact that they were staying in his childhood bedroom for the holiday. 

Kylo followed up behind Hux as they moved into the kitchen, edging him away from one part of the hardwood floor. “Careful. That’s the squeaky board,” he said, pointing to a spot right beside one of Hux’s socked feet. 

“You really know every inch of this place, don’t you?”

“Spent eighteen years here, you know.”

“Oh my, what was good boy _Ben_ doing sneaking around at night? Up to no good?” Hux teased, earning an annoyed glare from Kylo at the use of his given name. 

“Keep that crap up, and I’m gonna eat all the pie myself, _Armie_ ,” Kylo shot back as Hux wedged himself into the kitchen chair. He grinned smugly as he shifted and got comfortable, settling his hands atop his belly.

“I can’t imagine that you’d manage it all on your own, dearest,” Hux retorted, but laid off his husband for the time being. He had better use for his mouth anyway. Less squabbling, more eating. 

“Probably not. Unlike you, I’m still full from earlier.” Kylo bent over to rummage through the refrigerator. When he straightened up, he had a pie plate covered in aluminum foil cradled in each palm. 

“Alright, babe. What do you want to start with. Apple?” He raised the plate on the left, then the right. “Or pumpkin?”

“Oh dear. The classic dilemma.” Hux made a show of thinking about it, stroking his chin and raising his eyebrow. A grin broke over his face. “Which one would you like to see me eat most, dearest?”

“Well, if it were up to me, I’d start with the pumpkin, pumpkin.” Kylo shot Hux a cheesy grin as he took the seat right next to him, brandishing a pie server. Hux noted he hadn't grabbed any other utensils or a plate, but didn’t bother to say anything about it. Kylo always had a plan, and it usually ended in fun for Hux, so he played along. 

“It’s as good a place as any to start.” Hux relaxed further into the chair, feeling his chin sink a little into the soft fold of flesh surrounding his neck. Most people who had eaten the amount he had this evening would be conked out in a food coma by now, not to rise until late in the morning when their bellies felt less sore, but Hux was a good share bigger and roomier than most people. And while he wouldn’t say he was starving, the pie smelled _wonderful_ as Kylo uncovered it, even cold. His stomach let out another loud growl. 

“Patience.” This time it was Hux who chastised his belly, rubbing over the soft, dimpled flesh beneath his silky pajamas. “You’ll get what you want in due time.”

“Sooner than that,” Kylo said as he cut a large slice, almost a quarter of the leftover pie, and used his hand to lift it to Hux’s lips. “Open wide.”

Hux’s obeyed, taking the tip of the pie into his mouth without further prompting. He bit off a hearty piece of it, chewing with relish. Lord. The flaky pastry, the perfect blend of spices, the creamy, moist pumpkin—far, far better than any storebought pie could ever hope to be. Kylo’s mom could really work some magic in the oven. 

Hux practically inhaled the rest of it, licking the crumbs of pastry playfully off of Kylo’s fingers. He saw his husband’s chestnut eyes glimmering in the dimness of the kitchen, illuminated by the bright streetlamps that seeped through the window. 

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you eat?” Kylo said as he cut another slice, this time loading the majority of the remaining pie on the server. Hux’s belly quivered with a chuckle.

“Only about a thousand times. Your compliments are probably what’s gotten me this huge. I would’ve never bothered to eat so much under the usual circumstances,” he admitted. Not that he believed Kylo hadn’t loved him when he was thin as a rail and just as steely, but his naked affection and lust had blossomed into something red-hot ever since Hux started really putting on weight. 

Kylo winked at him. “Guess I better keep on complimenting you then, you gorgeous glutton you.” He pushed the second slice into Hux’s mouth, earning an indulgent moan in return. 

Hux handily finished the pumpkin pie before long, lapping the sugar and crumbs from his lips as Kylo uncovered the second plate. His belly felt tauter than before, fabric of his pajamas a little more stretched around the middle, but he still knew he could fit in more. And Ms. Organa’s apple pie had been the real standout of the evening. Hux had helped himself to at least three slices earlier, and he really looked forward to the encore. 

And while it couldn’t compare to how it’d tasted warm and fresh from the oven and topped with a generous helping of ice cream, the chilled slice of pie still made Hux groan in appreciation when Kylo cut the first slice and fed it to him. He chewed the soft apples and tender pastry slowly, savoring it, letting the notes of cinnamon and clove and nutmeg frolic on his tongue.

“Oh my Lord,” Hux panted when he finished the first slice, “that right there? That’s better than _sex_ , I swear.”

“Excuse me?” Kylo raised an eyebrow, placing a hand against his chest as he put on an offended look. Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Not sex with _you_.”

“Damn right.”

Not that they were going to get to anything dirty tonight. By the time Hux finished the second pie, he was breathing heavily and hopelessly bloated. While it didn’t hurt, Hux knew he shouldn’t push himself any further, lest he spend all of the following day incapacitated by a terrible stomachache. Thankfully, he felt properly full now, satisfied he’d enjoyed Thanksgiving as thoroughly as possible. 

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo growled, running his hands up and down his belly, careful not to press too hard, “you really packed it away.”

Hux hummed, lolling his head back. “I feel like I could fall asleep right here,” he said, letting out a thin belch as Kylo massaged in a circle near his navel.

“Yeah, well don’t. Unless you wanna be roused from your post-pie nap at 5 o’clock. Mom likes her morning coffee.” Kylo patted Hux’s thigh. “Come on.”

With the evidence of their misdeed stowed in the dishwasher, Kylo pulled his overstuffed husband to his feet, ensuring he wasn’t going to topple over before helping him waddle back to the bedroom. Hux went easily, already feeling like he was sleepwalking through a wonderful, sugar-laden dream. He flopped sideways onto the bed as soon as Kylo lowered him down, packed belly almost bursting out of his pajama top as it sank against the mattress. He heard Kylo let out an amused puff of air, felt him fiddle with one of the tight buttons. 

“Gotta ask mom if she knows a good tailor…” was the last thing Hux remembered his husband saying, before he faded into blissful, satisfied dreams. 


End file.
